virtualben10fandomcom-20200214-history
Week 1
Plot 'Day 1' A loud beeping noise, originating from an alarm clock, can be heard. It reads "5:30". An arm comes into view and fumbles around, until it finally manages to switch the alarm off. The camera pans to the left, revealing Gwen Tennyson, her face obscured by her long red hair. She places some behind her ears and blinks slowly, staring at the clock. mumbling: Wht tm st fv thrt? (thinking) Wait, five thirty? No, I forgot to change the clock! I woke myself up this early for nothing! Gwen grunts, burying her face in her pillow. A timelapse occurs, showing Gwen staring at the ceiling, moving around her bed and occasionally checking the clock, displaying "5:40", "5:45"' "5:55" and finally "6:00". rising up and fixing her hair: Face it, Gwendolyn, you've gone through worse. She gets off her bed, wearing blue pyjamas with a cat logo on them and walks towards the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Another door that leads to a hallway opens and Gwen steps out cleaned up, her hair tied up high in a ponytail and wearing a black vest over a blue shirt, grey pants and black flops. As she goes downstairs, a weird sound makes her pause. She peeks her head and looks at the kitchen. With the windows and lights off, it was difficult to discern much, but a figure seemed to be moving in the darkness. her eyes sparking magenta, thinking: And here I thought this day would be mundane... She stealthily descends the staircase and approaches the kitchen, raising her left hand and positioning her middle finger opposite to her thumb. snapping her fingers: ILLUMINATUS! A bright magenta orb of light is conjured from Gwen's hand and hovers a few centimeters above her head, illuminating the kitchen. The startled intruder lets out a scream and stumbles back, blinded, tripping on the carpet and falling face first to the ground. gaining a worried look: Sorry, I didn't mean to- getting up, his face obscured by his right arm: Nah, it's okay, I'm fine, Gwen, really. That was a heck of a way to welcome someone back home, y'know. The man is shown in full clarity. He wears a simple blue jacket over a white shirt. His more striking features, however, are his red hair and small mustache. shielding his eyes from Gwen's orb: Can you turn that off, please? snapping her fingers once more: Was that a mustache I just saw back there? (chuckles) feigning annoyance: Hey, don't knock it till you try it, sis. crossing her arms: Why do you always snoop around in the dark? I almost thought you were a burglar. adjusting his jacket: Yeah, and if I were, I'm sure you'd kick my butt with your karate- interrupting: -''judo''- finishing: -skills. Loud footsteps can be heard from upstairs, when Frank Tennyson, wearing grey pants and a hastily put on red shirt, climbs down the staircase. out of breath: Gwen...is everything...alright...Your mother and I...heard-why is it so dark- Frank reaches for the light switch and turns it on, revealing Ken waving at his father with a large grin on his face and Gwen lowering her head, smiling as well. lowering his arm: Hey, dad. Sorry I woke you up. Frank rushes towards his son and hugs him tightly. Frank: It's good to have you back, son. It's like you had dropped off the face of the Earth for the past month, we were getting worried. crushed by his father's hug: Yeah...sorry about that...as well...was a little...busy. (faces Gwen) Gwen...help... smiling: Sorry, Ken, I wouldn't want to spoil a father-son bonding moment. reaching for Gwen's arm: Not so fast, young miss. Frank pulls Gwen towards him and all three embrace together. Ken: Y'know, I've kinda missed those family get-togethers. nodding: Can't say I disagree. Frank: Truth be told, I'm glad I didn't find you, Gwen, with that Levin boy- pulling away from the hug: Aaand now you ruined it. pulling away as well: Now I remember why I don't miss these too much. fixing his shirt: You're right, family should come in moderation. The three of them laugh. However, their laughter is silenced by the sound of Natalie Tennyson's footsteps, as she climbs down the last step. The bags under her eyes are particularly noticeable and she carries herself by practically dragging her body across the floor. She switches the lights off and pulls the blinds on a nearby window, letting sunlight pierce the room. facing her family and speaking in a monotone voice: Good morning, Gwendolyn. Good morning to you too, Kenneth. I'm so glad you came back safe and sound. Do you want any help with your luggage, sweetie? scratching the back of his head: Uh, no, it's cool, mom, I can carry it myself, no problem. forcing a weak smile: Okay, sweetie. Make yourself comfortable and I'll prepare breakfast soon. Natalie pulls the blinds on more windows, letting sunlight pass. The rest of the family remains silent. breaking the silence: I'll...uh...I'll go prepare for work. See you later, Ken. Frank goes upstairs, leaving the two siblings and their mother behind. Ken and Gwen are sitting around the table, eating some fried eggs. swallowing his bite: So...are we just gonna pretend what happened didn't happen? toying with her plate: Look, Ken, now's not the time... putting his fork down: How long, Gwen? How long has mom been like this? stirring her fork: Do you really have to ask that question? You know the answer better than I do. Ken: Yeah, but...I haven't seen her this bad since...forever. sighing: I guess it's been a month or so. It's only a matter of time. Ken: How can you say that? They are our parents! lowering her fork: I don't like this either, Ken. But, it's just not healthy...prolonging this. I want them to be happy and well...let's face it, they haven't been happy for a long time. sighing: Fine, be the pessimist. scoffing: C'mon, don't start- Gwen is interrupted by the buzzing sound of her cellphone. She reaches for her pocket and grabs it. After unlocking the screen, she checks her text messages. KEVIN: CHECK THE NEWS. ASAP Gwen immediately stands up and begins frantically searching for the TV remote. worried: Gwen, what happened, what's- picking up the remote: Not now, Ken! She turns the TV on, landing on Channel 3. Harangue, shouting: WE ARE NOW LIVE, YES LIVE, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, AS WE WITNESS UTTER CHAOS UNLEASHED ON DOWNTOWN BELLWOOD! OUR BRAVE REPORTER WYATT IS ON THE SCENE, REPORTING NOW. WYATT, THE HONOR IS ALL YOURS! Downtown Bellwood is seen in ruins, with small fires ravaging the landscape. static obscuring him: Will (static) -lls himself Steam (static) -iant robot- (static) A robotic behemoth enters the frame, producing noxious fumes from a chimney built at the top. The footage glitches and all contact is lost. The camera faces away from the TV and towards Gwen's living room, where Gwen springs towards the house's main entrance. facing her brother: Ken, can you toss me the keys to the Awesomemobile? confused: Huh? When did you learn to drive? yelling: While you were away! Just gimme the keys! searching his pockets: Okay, okay, don't have to tell me twice! He finds the keys and tosses them at Gwen, who catches them. Ken: Be careful, sis. grinning: Don't worry, Ken. It's...I can't believe I'm saying this...It's hero time! Gwen unlocks the front door and exits her house, slamming the door behind her. Terrified civilians run for their lives. Buildings have been torn down and vehicles have been demolished. The gigantic robot is now shown in its full glory: A massive cephalopod, copper colored, with eight long mechanical tentacles. The sound of gears turning echo across the area. One of the tentacles pierces through a car and violently throws it at the side of a nearby building. The camera pans up, at the head of the octopus automaton, where a see-through glass panel allows for a full view at the monstrosity's pilot: A man, no older than 50, wearing an intricate suit, belonging to an era of old. Gears decorate his trenchcoat and top hat. His mustache and sideburns are as red as the fire that fuels his creation. The man reaches for a speaker built above his seat. through the speaker: HEAR ME, CITIZENS OF BELLWOOD! I AM CALLED STEAM SMYTHE, A MAN FROM A MORE ELEGANT, CIVILIZED ERA! THIS "MODERN" AGE IS A DISGRACE TO HUMANITY'S GREATEST WONDERS. THE TECHNOLOGY HERE HAS SUBJUGATED, DULLED, CORRUPTED HUMANITY INTO DOING ITS NEFARIOUS BIDDING. WE ARE MEANT TO BE TECHNOLOGY'S MASTERS, NOT ITS SLAVES! THIS REVOLTING SITUATION HAS GONE ON AND ON LONG ENOUGH! NO MORE! FROM THIS DAY FORTH, I BRING HUMANITY'S SALVATION! I BRING...THE NEO-INDUSTRIAL REVOLUTION! Steam Smythe pulls a lever from inside the cockpit, raising two tentacles, ready to strike down a blue muscle car speeding towards him. But as the tentacles speed up to deliver the blow, the roof of the car opens to reveal a machine gun that fires multiple rounds of bright orange bolts, reducing the tentacles to smitherins. The car moves beneath the robot, unscathed, then pulls a U-turn, aiming for the robot's unprotected back. Smythe, pulling two levers towards him: No, I will not be beaten so easily! The now hexapod swiftly moves out of the way of the blasts, which end up hitting and destroying a traffic light. Undeterred, the car approaches with increased speed at the robot, while the latter uses one tentacle to pick up a manhole cover and launches it with incredible velocity, tearing the machine gun off of the car's roof. Smythe, cackling: Hah! Your disgusting weapon has been rendered useless! Now, for the final strike! No one else shall stand in my way! Steam Smythe pushes one lever forward, causing one of the tentacles to spin around and hit the car with terrifying force, crashing it through an abandoned building. Steam Smythe revels in his victory, raising both arms in the air. But his victory is cut short by the arrival of another car, one far less...impressive. Smythe, stunned: What mockery is this? The car is a dull brown color and severely banged up, moving hectically in the road. Eventually, its engine gives out and it stops right before the hexapod. Its left front door opens and out of it steps Gwen Tennyson. Smythe, shocked: Of all the indignity...a lady challenging me in a duel? her eyes sparking magenta: Oh, you better believe it, mister! Gwen's hands conjure mana disks that she hurls at the hexapod, causing to stumble back, but otherwise doing negligible damage. Smythe, regaining composure: Very well, then. If you are the instigator of the duel, then I have no choice but to defend myself! Steam Smythe pushes all levers forward, causing the hexapod to charge at Gwen. She gestures with her right hand, creating a series of mana platforms which she uses to evade the attack and gain a higher altitude. Upon doing so, she raises both arms in the air, a magenta aura surrounding her. with a booming voice: ADFISHIO POTENTIA! Several long mana tentacles lash out of Gwen's fingertips, constricting and immobilizing the hexapod. Smythe, manipulating the levers to no avail: No, this cannot be...defeat is not an option! All of sudden, Steam Smythe's eyes spark with malice. A new idea has been formed. As Gwen attempts to topple the robot with all her might, Smythe pushes a red button on his console, causing the chimney to shift position from being on top of the structure towards facing Gwen, blasting fumes directly at her. With her vision obscured, Gwen's hold on the spell weakens and the mana tentacles fade away, as she uses her left hand to cover her nose and mouth, coughing violently. The mana platform she stands on loses its stability and disappears, causing her to plummet down, though not before creating a crude mana platform to cushion her fall. Smythe adjusts the chimney back to its original position and pulls back on one lever, raising a tentacle to strike the still-conscious Gwen. As the tentacle descends to attack, it is suddenly stopped. Smythe, agitated: What now?! The camera shifts focus to reveal a man, encased completely in a blue metallic coating, grabbing the tentacle with both hands and preventing it from moving. He then exerts all his strength and rips it off the main body, before tossing it aside. rushing to Gwen's side: Gwen, are you- getting up with Kevin's help: -Fine, yeah. smiling: You know he pulled a cheap shot, right? You totally had him there. her eyes lighting up: Sorry, Kevin, now's not the time! a shadow looming over him: Oh, right. Smythe, furious: This is preposterous! I will not be bested by...by children! He pushes one lever forward, causing one of the remaining tentacles to spin and fall on top of Gwen and Kevin, however Gwen manages to conjure a mana shield in time, that shatters upon impact, yet stops the assault. assuming a battle stance: We need a plan, fast! looking over the severed tentacle: We got one! He rolls over to the tentacle and picks it up, then hurls it right at the glass panel at the center of the contraption. However, Smythe uses one tentacle to simply deflect the makeshift projectile, sending it flying away. Smythe: Not good enough! heard offscreen: NOW, GWEN! Smythe: Wait, wha- Steam Smythe is greeted by the sight of Kevin Levin, launched towards him with a magic boost from Gwen, crushing through the glass panel. Kevin stands up and picks up Steam Smythe by his trenchcoat. Smythe, panicking: W-wait a minute there, good sir, this was a custom made- annoyed: Man, do you have your priorities out of order. Smythe, bewildered: I-I don't understand, I- running out of patience: Here, let me show you. Kevin moves Steam Smythe away from his seat and tosses him outside of the robot, through the hole in the glass. Steam Smythe screams in fear, but then a mana slide forms below him, causing him to land safely at Gwen's feet. Smythe, on his knees: Thank you, my dear, thank you for saving from- rolling her eyes: Oh, for crying out loud...(claps her hands) SOMNUS! A wave of magenta energy engulfs Steam Smythe, instantly rendering him unconscious. looking up at Kevin: Steam Smythe is down! shifting his hand into a mallet: Good. (smashes the control panel to pieces) 'Cause I just found the off switch for this thing. Kevin jumps out of the robot, landing safely thanks to another mana slide courtesy of Gwen, while the machine collapses and shuts down. staring at the destruction around her: This got way out of hand. If we had been here sooner, or if Ben- shedding his coating: We can't be spending the rest of our lives thinking on "what-ifs", Gwen. The bad guy is down, no casualties, I call that a success. The sound of a clap gains the attention of the two heroes. They turn around and watch as a swarm of people marches towards downtown, some in better shape than others, but all bearing gratitude. heard over the clapping: Well, would you look at that... sighing in relief: This has been one long morning. Kevin: Tell me about it. A disheveled man enters the frame, holding a microphone and accompanied by a cameraman. looking at the camera: This is Channel 3, reporting live from Downtown Bellwood, where we are just witnessing the aftermath of Steam Smythe's assault on the city. The day appears to be saved by the intervention of two known associates of Ben Tennyson, who was mysteriously absent from the fight. (points his mic at Gwen and Kevin) Care to comment? motioning to Gwen to follow him: C'mon, that jerk turned my car upside down, let's go. Kevin and Gwen, carrying Steam Smythe with a mana platform, walk away from the scene. Wyatt lowers his mic, frustrated. The exterior of a Mr. Smoothy establishment is shown. Kevin's car and the Awesomemobile tied behind it are parked in the parking lot. Gwen, Ken and Kevin, wearing a brown jacket, are sitting on one of the tables available. Gwen has her Plumbers' badge out, viewing a blue hologram of Rook Blonko. Blonko, via hologram: My sincerest apologies for not providing assistance when needed. I was unaware of the conflict until it had been fully resolved. Gwen: Don't worry, Rook, we understand. taking a sip from his smoothie: You keep patrolling the sector, let us worry about the Bellwood stuff. Blonko, via hologram: Thank you, my friends. I hope we meet in person soon, under favorable circumstances. The hologram fizzles out. Gwen puts her badge back in her pocket. finishing his smoothie: So, another normal day in the life of Gwen Tennyson, huh? raising her smoothie cup, the straw pointing at Ken: Oh no, you don't get to change the subject. pointing at himself: Me? What subject? Kevin: About that "Awesomemobile" of yours... Gwen: Ken, the car almost broke down five times until I reached Downtown and then it just gave up. It's a miracle you arrived in Bellwood in one piece! Ken: Yeah, well... Kevin: Look, man, your car is a disgrace, and I don't even like using that word, but it is what it is. That thing is unfit to ride in the streets. Which is why I'm hooking you up with a Tetramand engine block and a new paint job, no expenses necessary. stunned: Wow...I-I dunno what to say Kevin...thanks a ton, man. looking at Kevin: Yeah, that's awfully nice of you, Kevin. staring back: Why act so surprised? I gave your cousin his ride for his birthday, I can be a pretty charitable guy if I want to. wrapping her arm around Kevin's: Oh, I know. I just don't see that side of you too often...and I like it. tossing his smoothie cup at a nearby trash can: Well, I can safely say I am not needed here for what's about to follow. (gets up) See you back home, Gwen. And Kevin...thanks, one more time. This means a lot. nodding back: No problem, man. Gwen: Ken, I almost forgot! You didn't tell us how long you've been planning on staying. scratching his temple: Well, I hadn't given it much of a thought really...But I guess I'll stick around for a while. See ya. Ken puts his hands in his jacket's pockets and walks away from Mr. Smoothy. embracing Kevin: You were really brave today, Mister Levin. coming closer: And so were you, Miss Tennyson. Both close their eyes and their lips approach ever closer, until... opening her eyes: Wait, since when do you have another Tetramand engine block laying around? I thought those were hard to find. shaken: I...uh...I got another one recently. giving a stern look: Define "got". sweating: It was a legit purchase, I swear! crossing her arms: Kevin... Kevin: I swear, I even got a receipt. (searches his pockets to no avail) ...Which I left in my other jacket, yeah. Gwen: You don't have another jacket. In fact, I got you this one because you told me you didn't have one in the first place. acting innocently: I really said that, huh... As the two continue to argue, the camera moves away from them, the arguments becoming incomprehensible, as it focuses on the Mr. Smoothy mascot. 'Day 2' A panoramic view of the Plumbers' Headquarters, currently in Earth's orbit, is shown. The camera zooms in to reveal the interior structure; where hundreds of Plumbers, both cadets and veterans work endlessly to ensure the Earth's safety. Bryk and Morty carrry heavy cargo to a transportation ship, while Molly Gunther, famed Alpha Squad member, issues orders to a small group of Plumber cadets, consisting of a male Merlinisapien, a female Lepidopterran, a male Polymorph and most notably, a female Revonnahgander, who is none other than Rook Blonko's sister, Rook Shar." 'Gunther, looking towards the Lepidopterran: -Nyctis over here will patrol the Ectonurite settlements in Undertown and as for you, Rook Shar, you'll- '''Voice, interrupting: Apologies, but I must speak with Rook Shar at this instance. Molly Gunther turns around, along with the camera, to locate the source of the voice; Rook Blonko, legendary Plumber and the current Magister of the Plumbers' Earth division. Gunther, saluting: Good morning, Magister Rook Blonko, sir! motitioning for the salute to cease: Good morning, Molly. I must admit, I am still not used to be greeted so...formally. Shar, excited: You wish to speak with me, brother Blonko? nodding: Yes, this will not take long. I hope your supervisor has no problem with this. Molly: None at all, Magister, but do bring her back here as soon as you're able, I haven't given her her weekly assignment yet. reassuring: Of course. (turning towards Rook Shar) Rook Shar, follow me. The two siblings walk away from the group and down a corridor. They take an elevator and begin ascending. Shar: Are my senses deceiving me, or are you feeling uneasy, brother? Rook: You are indeed correct, sister. Ever since I learned the news, I have felt butterflies dance around in my stomach. Rook Shar stares blankly at her brother, confused. grinning slightly: It is an Earth expression for feeling anxious. Shar: Oh, I see. About the news...are mother, father all- interrupting: Our family back in Revonnah are safe and doing well. Shar, relieved: Oh, thank the heavens. In that case, what news has you so worried, brother? lowering his head and sighing: It...it concerns my former master, Kundo. Shar, shocked: Master Kundo? Is he not in the Maldeb Mental Institute? nodding: Until recently, he was. But, several incidents of increased aggression and refusal of cooperation with treatment has led his case to be reevaluated. Shar, growing curious: And...? Suddenly, the elevator stops and the doors open. Rook: We have reached Floor 32, let us proceed with haste. The Revonnahganders exit the elevator, which closes behind them. Rook moves with a quick pace, leaving his sister a few steps behind. Shar, struggling to keep up: Blonko, wait! You still have not told me what this is about! slightly slowing down: Kundo has been found to be in fact not insane and therefore he will be moved to the Null Void section of Incarcecon. Shar, bemused: And what does this have to do with me? Rook: I requested that Kundo be brought here for his transfer. Shar, surprised: But...but why? Rook: I wish to speak with him one last time. Shar, raising an eyebrow: Well, I have no intentions of speaking with that monster. Rook: That will not be necessary. But I was hoping you would be here, for...emotional support. Shar, grabbing Rook by the shoulder: Brother, please stop for a moment. Rook complies with his sister's request. Shar, staring at her brother: Blonko, I want you to listen carefully to me: Whatever Master Kundo says to you during your conversation, do not let him discourage you. You are a better person than he could ever dream of being and you have accomplished so much. You are my hero, brother, and if you need me, I will be by your side, always. smiling: Thank you, Shar. Thank you. The siblings hug one another. However, their embrace is cut short by the loud noise of two small hovercrafts, each carrying one peculiar Galvan... Shar: Blukic.../And Driba. fixing his cap: Sorry for interrupting, Magister Rook- Driba: -But our "guest of honor" has arrived. Rook: No need to apologize, we are on our way. The Revonnahganders follow the two Galvan, eventually stopping in front of a fortified door, with multiple locks engaged. pointing at the door: He's inside. folding his arms: I trust that the two of you have made sure that our temporary prisoner is safely secured in that cell and that there is no possibility of him initiating conflict? Blukic: Of course. scratching the back of his head: On second thought... Blukic: Maybe. Driba: That is, if Blukic applied electronic cuffs on the prisoner. tapping his chin: Which I did...probably. The Revonnahganders stare at the Galvan, with a mix of horror and frustration. smirking: We're just messing with ya. Driba: Prisoner is safe and secure. By the way, Magister, you have a maximum of 15 minutes allowed before his transfer. breathing a sigh of relief: Thank Revonnah. Shar: It is time, brother. confident: Yes. Enough delays. Rook approaches a small panel next to the locked door. A beam of blue light scans his entire right eye before dissipating. Panel A.I.: IDENTITY CONFIRMED. MAGISTER ROOK, BLONKO. ACCESS GRANTED. The door is gradually unlocked until it opens entirely. A cold mist exits from the room. Rook steps inside and the door locks behind him. Rook enters the small room. It is well lit, but its other features are far from remarkable. The walls are not painted, leaving them a dull grey color and it lacks furniture, save for one medium-sized table, with two seats opposite one another. One of the seats is already occupied by a creature, scarred and deformed. Like Rook, he is a Revonnahgander, but older and as a result of exposure to depleted blastonium, his entire fur has been burned off, living pink scar tissue underneath with enlarged veins. His entire left arm is missing as well and he wears a finely tailored red tunic. His arm and legs are cuffed to the table. He is Kundo, Master of Revonnah Kai. Rook gazes upon his former master. Kundo meets his gaze as well, but apart from a stern expression on his face, he betrays no other emotion. Rook walks towards the empty seat and sits down. Silence prevails for a few moments. But only for a few." 'a smirk forming on his face: Rook Blonko, what a pleasant surprise. '''unwavering: Kundo. raising his voice in anger: You will adress me as Master Kundo, boy! Rook: I believe the need for formalities has long since passed, Kundo. Notice how I did not reprimand you for not adressing me as "Magister", which is my proper rank. scoffing: Bah! As if being a Magister of a corrupt organization such as the Plumbers is commendable. I am a respected elder and you will treat me as such! Rook: Respect is something that is earned, but you seem to have taken it for granted. Your actions these past two years are far from respectable, Kundo. Kundo: Why is it that you came here, Rook Blonko? Was it perhaps to marvel (points at himself with his remaining index finger) at your handiwork, one last time? only slightly raising his voice: That is not what happened, Kundo, and you are aware of it. I do deeply regret the fact that I did not save you from your gruesome fate, but I have not deluded myself into thinking I was your cause of doom. smirking: If what you say helps you sleep better at night, my former student, then so be it. So, how is your sister, Rook Shar? Do not think I would have forgotten about the other traitor of the Rook Family so easily. immediately answering: My sister's wellbeing is none of your concern, Kundo. And you have no right to speak of treason, when your heinous acts have gone against everything Revonnahganders stand for! annoyed: "Heinous"? Ridding the galaxy of the cancerous tumor that is the Plumbers Organization would have been a blessing. barely keeping his composure: Your worldview is wrong, Kundo! Technology is not something to be feared, especially when Revonnahganders themselves have embraced it for centuries in order to advance our society, something that you willfully ignore! The Plumbers are above all things a peacekeeping force. We would never, under any circumstances, subjugate a world or force it to comply with our methods. We- interrupting: Do not make me laugh, Rook Blonko! You cannot pretend that an organization as vast as the Plumbers is wholly benevolent, without corruption, you- interrupting back: I make zero pretenses. Yes, the Plumbers is a vast organization. Will corruption occur? Most certainly. But not to the scale and not for the reasons you propose. lowering his head: It is useless to debate. Your shame knows no end, Rook Blonko. standing up: Then I believe our conversation here is over, Kundo. Since you will be moved to the Null Void soon, it is unlikely we will see each other again. standing up as much as the cuffs allow him: Rook Blonko, wait! You have not answered me still. Why did you come here? Surely it was not to engage in another tired debate? sighing: Ever since I was a little boy, still nameless, I have had heard stories about you. About your devotion to the art of Revonnah Kai. How you honed your skills, physical and mental, to levels beyond what we thought possible. I was instantly smitten by those stories and every day and night I would ask my father to take me up the mountain where you resided in hopes that you could teach me. calming down: And so I did. I had not met a youth with a spirit as bright, as fierce as yours in almost three decades. You were always my favorite student. closing his eyes and smiling: So many memories from that place...Then, the time came when I was accepted in the Plumbers Academy. I climbed up the mountain, excited to tell you the news, perhaps even receive your blessing. In my foolish naïveté, I had not even considered the possibility that you would reject me. Kundo: A decision that I stand by to this day. with a hint of sorrow: Yes...But as you can see, you did not deter me. I have faced threats to the universe alongside one who I would consider my best friend and now, I lead one sector of the greatest peace-keeping organization in the galaxy. Whereas you, you have done nothing but indulge in your irrational hatred and fixate on a "tradition" existing only inside your mind that has led you to commit unspeakable acts. So, to answer your question. I came here to see if the Kundo I knew, the one who taught me so much about life, still existed. Kundo: And what did you find? raising his head: He only exists as a dream. Nothing more, nothing less. (turns around, facing away from Kundo and towards the door) Goodbye, Kundo. Once you are in the Null Void, you will be provided with a harmless prosthetic, so that your life sentence is somewhat more comfortable. Kundo opens his mouth to say something, but eventually refrains from doing so. Instead, he sits down and watches as his former student exits the room, the door locking once more. Rook Shar impatiently taps her foot against the metal floor. The sound of the door unlocking, however, catches her attention. Her brother steps out and he turns to meet her gaze. The door locks behind him. Shar, anxious: That was fast. I heard your voice becoming elevated inside that room, brother, is everything alright? putting his hand on his sister's shoulder, smiling: Yes, sister, I am finally ready to move on. Now, let us not keep your supervisor waiting any longer, shall we? We have a long day ahead of us. Shar, smiling: Indeed, brother. Indeed we do. The two siblings depart, leaving behind the locked door and the person who is on the other side. There were more important matters to take care of. 'Day 4' A blue muscle car stops right outside Gwen's house. The interior of the car is shown, where Kevin is found sitting in the driver's seat, switching the engine off, while Gwen is sitting next to him, watching a video on her phone. The video displays an angry news host on Channel 3, who is none other than... Harangue, video: I ask you this one simple question, dear citizens of Bellwood: Where was Ben Tennyson 3 days ago, when the maniac called "Steam Smythe" ravaged downtown Bellwood? Has this city's so-called "hero" finally chickened out and called it quits? I do believe so, citizens! In fact, neither Tennyson nor his known associates have issued any statements these last four days. What was once but wishful thinking may finally come true: Bellwood has once and for all rid itself from the menace that is- Gwen pauses the video and lets out an exasperated sigh. Kevin: Why do you even listen to that jerk, Gwen? You know everything that comes out of his mouth is worse than Spitter's...um...spit. massaging her temples: I know, I know. It's just...Ben really doesn't deserve this treatment. Especially not now. Kevin: It's not like we can walk right up to his face and clobber him. I'd say his ratings is punishment enough. smirking: Well, I might have a spell or two that can help with that... smirking back: Oh, do I detect a naughty streak, Miss Tennyson? lightly tapping Kevin's chest: Perhaps. Do you plan to arrest me, Mister Levin? You are a big, strong Plumber after all... blushing: Well...I- The tension is cut by the buzzing ringtone of Kevin's cellphone, who takes it out of his pocket and answers it. bluntly: What? (a person can be heard talking, Kevin's face turns red from shame) Mom?! No, no, no, I didn't know it was you! Yes, I'm in Bellwood. Yes, inside Bellwood. I'm just 5 minutes away from the c-store and no, I hadn't forgotten it, I'm on my way. See you later. Yeah, love you. The call ends. Kevin slides his phone inside his jacket's pocket and stares at Gwen, who is grinning from ear to ear. Kevin: Okay, before you say anything, I had promised my mom to have dinner with her tonight. I've postponed it too many times and we really don't see each other that much anymore, so I thought- putting her index finger over Kevin's mouth: Relax, Kevin, I understand. We can meet up tomorrow, same hour. relieved: Oh yeah, sure. Tomorrow's great. Gwen leans towards Kevin and kisses him on the cheek. She opens the door and steps outside, turning around to face Kevin. Gwen: You know, you are really cute when you act embarrassed. She closes the door and walks towards her house, leaving a dumbfounded Kevin behind. wearing a smug smile: Man, am I glad Tennyson wasn't around for this part. He starts the car's engine and drives away. Kevin parks his car in an empty spot, exits and locks the doors. He momentarily adjusts his jacket, before entering the store. It is mostly deserted, save for a Caucasian woman in her late 60's working the register. passing by and waving at the cashier: Good evening, Mrs. Washington. Washington, pointing at Kevin with a stern look: You...you are that Levin boy, aren't you? Melvin. Kevin: Name's Kevin, ma'am. Washington, folding her arms and frowning: Whatever. I know what kind of person you are, boy. You think word doesn't get around in this part of town? Just get what you need and get out here. lowering his head: Yes, ma'am. Kevin walks toward the refrigerator to grab a few bottles of milk, when an all too familiar sound makes him pause. It is the sound of a handgun's safety going off. Slowly, Kevin turns around and meets the assailant. A young man, no more than a year older than Kevin, pointing a handgun towards a mortified Mrs. Washington. his hand shaking: Empty the register. Now. Don't make a sound, don't you dare make a sound, or else- shouting: Hey, leave her alone! The robber immediately aims his gun towards Kevin. increasingly nervous: You've got some kinda death wish, pal? I almost pulled the trigger right there! (aiming again towards Mrs. Washington) You there, hurry up and get the money out already! Washington, mumbling: Y-yes, r-right away... making one step forwards: I said leave her alone, dude! trying and failing to steady his aiming hand: What's your problem, man? This doesn't concern you at all! (notices Kevin's jacket) On second thought, nice jacket. I think I'll take it. C'mon, take it off, throw it over here and no one has to get hurt! Kevin: Ain't gonna happen. You'll have to pry it over my dead body. In fact, just try and shoot me with that pea shooter. (pointing at his head) Headshot, c'mon, pretty appealing target, don't you think? I bet I'll catch the bullet before it even conne- Kevin is violently interrupted by a bullet fired straight for his heart. He stands still, before collapsing on the ground. The robber's body violently shakes, cold sweat running down his face. aiming once more for Mrs. Washington: Scream, and you'll share the same fate as him (stuffs his pockets with as much cash as he can) Gotta hurry now! The robber walks with a quick pace towards Kevin's lying body, while simultaneously keeping his aim at Mrs. Washington. sneering: Everyone knows the chest is an easier target than the head, you freaking psycho! I hope I didn't make a hole in the jacket though. Would be a real shame. (instantly freezes) Huh? Where's the blood? Panicking, the robber couches to check on Kevin's body, moving the arm carrying the gun away from Mrs. Washington, who grabs a nearby telephone. He inspects Kevin's chest, where a small hole through his shirt has been made, but instead of a wound, the skin is made out of lead. bewildered: Wh-What the-? Kevin's left arm snatches the robber's gun, absorbing the material and coating his arm up to the elbow, crushing the gun in the process. The robber opens his mouth to scream, but Kevin lands a vicious headbutt, rendering the former unconscious. He gets up, dragging the robber and still holding the crushed gun. He places the robber's arms at the refrigerator's handle and liquefies the gun, reshaping it into a pair of handcuffs, which he uses to tie the robber. He then extends his index finger, forming a small key-shaped growth, which he breaks off with his other hand. His left arm reverts back to human and Kevin calmly opens the refrigerator's door to collect the bottles of milk. He places them by the register and pays with a ten dollar bill. Mrs. Washington stares at the man before her, unable to phrase a word. putting the bottles in a bag: You can keep the change, ma'am. Oh, I almost forgot. (hands over the little key) You should give it to the police when they arrive, it unlocks the handcuffs I placed on him. Sorry for bothering you. As Kevin prepares to leave, Mrs. Washington grabs his right hand with both of her hands. Washington: You are a good person, Tevin Levin. smiling and slightly shaking his head in amusement: Good night, Mrs. Washington. Kevin exits the store, with the milk safely secured in the bag. Kevin rings the doorbell, while frantically checking the bullet hole in his shirt. lamenting: And it was a good shirt too... The door opens and Kevin's mother, wearing oven mittens motions for her son to come in. Levin, getting the bag: I thought you had kept the keys I gave you? removing his jacket and leaving it on the hanger: Yeah, I left them at my place by accident. Sorry for being late. Levin, setting the milk aside: Well, you brought what I asked for and you came here in one piece (notices the hole in Kevin's shirt) though you seem to have stepped into some trouble. Please tell me you didn't start it, at least. Kevin: Mom, it was an armed robbery at the convenience store. Don't worry, I stopped it, nobody got hurt, okay? Mom? Levin, shedding a tear: I shouldn't have doubted you. I know I wasn't always there for you when you needed me the most, Kevin, but time and again I see that you have turned into a fine young man. I'm so proud of you. Kevin: Look, Mom, I wasn't really the easiest kid to handle when growing up, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself, y'know? Levin, wiping her tears: I can't help it. Now, could you please help me with preparing the cake? It's been a long day. rolling up his sleeves: Right away, ma'am. Kevin and his mom step inside the kitchen, while the camera zooms out of the Levin residence and towards the starry sky. 'Day 7' A large plain is shown, stretching as far as the naked eye can see. There are no clouds in the sky, allowing the plain to be fully illuminated. Not even the smallest pebble can remain hidden from the fierce moonlight. No animals can be seen or heard in the near vicinity. It is a silent night. The calm before the storm. The storm came in the form of a stealth fighter jet, piercing through the sky. After circling above the area for a few moments, it slowly makes its descent. The landing wheels come off and the jet smoothly touches the ground, decelerating and eventually stopping completely. The camera zooms in closer to the jet. The cockpit door opens and a figure jumps off, landing on the rocky ground, dislocating particles of dust. The camera pans up to reveal the enigmatic figure in greater clarity. It is clad from head to toe in a silver-colored metallic suit of armor, not unlike those worn by knights in the Medieval Age in many aspects. However, the figure's armor is far more streamlined, sleek and technologically advanced. A red cape hangs from the armor's shoulder plates, subtly flowing in the wind. The chest plate is decorated by a banner displaying a red-and-yellow shield. The helmet has a long slit for a visor and four slits in a style of a grillplate for the mouth, glowing with a bright yellow light. The Knight raises his left forearm. The gauntlet piece partially retracts to reveal a small console underneath. The Knight types a command on the console, and it manifests a blue hologram, showing a red dot blinking near the Knight's location. He shifts his body and aims his left arm towards a cave entrance a few meters in front of him, causing the red dot to blink with higher frequency and intensity. The Knight lowers his arm, causing the hologram to fade and types another command on the console. This time, the door to the jet's cockpit closes and light begins distorting around the vehicle, before becoming completely invisible. The gauntlet piece assumes its original position and the Knight looks straight ahead, at the cave. Without hesitation, he marches. Category:Episodes